


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, i no longer remember anything about this fic to be able to tag it xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Elsa (Frozen)/Nrandom, Alchemy and Armor kink





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/gifts).

Nrandom was a knight of the Sun.

Long and far she had travelled in pursuit of darkness and injustice, eager to heal those by love or the sword, whatever it took her to bring freedom and happiness back to those in need. She spared no thought for caution. Nrandom feared nothing.

Or so she had though.

She had been brought to the north by rumors of an evil queen with a heart of ice, who would mercilessly freeze any and all who dared speak against her, who would freeze the very land if it meant she had control over every last soul in her kingdom. Nrandom had vowed to destroy her and bring warmth back to Arendelle.

If anyone asked, she'd say she was the one that ended up broken. Yet she couldn't blame Elsa for that, not when Elsa warned her, once and again, of what would happen.

The cold queen had never offered resistance. When Nrandom marched into the city in her full body-armour, ready to charge, Elsa merely walked up to her and knelt. She was unarmed. She wasn't even wearing a cloak, and while Nrandom rationally knew the cold couldn't harm her, she felt the strongest urge to cover the woman in front of her with her own wool and furs. She couldn't hurt her.

Elsa brought her into the palace.

* * *

Nrandom was not forbidden to leave. She had her own chambers in the castle, and the doors were never locked. Had she wanted to, all she had to do was walk out. There were no guards.

And yet, whenever she tried to make a decision, to put her armour back on, and put her belongings back in her travel bag, Elsa would knock softly on her door, and walk in languidly with the most innocent blue eyes, and Nrandom would forget everything.

She would let Elsa undress her carefully, taking her time with every piece of her armour, kissing her gently, pleadingly. Nrandom couldn't deny her. Didn't want to deny her. Elsa's skin was cold to the touch and Nrandom pulled her, shivering, closer to the fireplace. Time slowed down.

* * *

Nrandom started following Elsa around the castle.

When she noticed this habit, she smiled knowingly, and reached for her. Nrandom took her hand without hesitation, and they walked together towards Elsa's office.

Nrandom watched her work, answer letters and analyse numbers, like a child watches a magician. She had never been educated in these kinds of arts. She moved from sitting by the window to sitting across from the queen, to standing behind her, her eyes following every scratch of the pen, like she was enchanted. Elsa didn't seem to be bothered, moving the parchment so Nrandom could see better, explaining the finances of the kingdom in such a way it seemed simple. There was no fireplace in this room, but Nrandom didn't mind.

* * *

She could leave at any time, but really, why would she? Elsa spent hours at a time educating her in numbers and letters and courtly manners. Then she'd spend some more time making love to her, and really, why would Nrandom ever want to leave?

There couldn't possibly be anything out there better, more instigating than discussing the price of the salmon with Elsa over a chalice a wine, more entertaining than dissecting the letters that came South from weaseltown; Nrandom felt heard when Elsa asked for her thoughts on the shipping fees and taxes for fabric that came through the east road, and felt taken care of when Elsa had her servants prepare her favorite meals.

She was content.

Sometimes, Elsa asked her to wear the armour in the bedroom. She had always enjoyed to touch it, her fingers making elaborate drawings on her breastplate. Sometimes, Elsa would be the one to bring her close to the fire, turning her so she was facing the flames, planting cold kisses to the back of her neck.

* * *

"Are you afraid?" Elsa had asked once, while she guided Nrandom through the cold corridors of the castle in the dark, barefoot.

Nrandom was never afraid. She was made of sunlight. No darkness could harm her.

It seemed to her they had walked for hours, but the day never came.

Instead Nrandom was eventually greeted by the eerily glow of a hundred tiny oil lamps, in a room she had never been to, surrounded by work stations. There were books thrown around, piles of parchment paper, strange symbols scribbled on the walls. "Are you afraid?" rang in her ears, but she didn't listen. Nrandom spared no thought for caution.

She walked around the room, touching the wood of the work benches, trying to read the symbols. In the middle of the room, there was a large, round table, with one single purple crystal in the middle. She moved towards it. Elsa moved quietly behind her.

"What is this?" Nrandom asked, her hand hovering over it, not touching. The stone seemed to call her, like it wanted to be touched. Elsa wrapped her arms around her.

"It will turn anything it touches into gold," she spoke softly, without moving. Nrandom closed her eyes, hand still hovering.

"The Kingdom has no need of more gold."

Elsa's hand was over Nrandom's heart. "No, it does not."

Nrandom could walk away. Elsa wouldn't stop her. Not by force.

Nrandom could walk way.

But she looked behind her, and Elsa's eyes were both pleading and demanding.

Nrandom could never leave her.

Even if she did, what was out there for her? How could she possibly go back to her previous life knowing that somewhere in a freezing palace lived the queen that had taught her everything? How could she live anymore, and not see Elsa everyday?

Elsa kissed her, one last time, and Nrandom thought she could hear her voice in her head. "Stay with me, don't leave me lonely," she heard, or she wanted to hear.

She let her fingers wrap around the cold crystal.


End file.
